1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of a ceramic layer on a metallic base material, to an apparatus for carrying out the method and to workpieces manufactured in accordance with the method. The method in accordance with the invention can be used, for example, as a surface technology in turbine wheels (for the protection of the blades or blade tips in gas and steam turbines or in Pelton wheels) or in diesel engines (pistons, cylinder heads, valves).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic surfaces can in principle be substantially improved with respect to various properties by means of ceramic coatings, namely, for example, with respect to their resistance to wear and/or to corrosion. The coating can also be used at higher temperatures as a heat insulating layer and as protection against wear. Pairing a ceramic material with a metallic one is very difficult due to the great differences between these materials. It is an object of the invention to apply a technically usable ceramic layer to a metallic base material by means of a suitable method and with a suitable choice of materials.